In various industrial fields such as home electric appliances, automobiles and OA equipment, a double-sided adhesive tape (herein, it is intended to include also a double-sided adhesive sheet) is utilized as joining means with good operability and high reliability of adhesion. For example, in the front of a speaker of a television set, an audio system and the like, a decorative sheet having a given opening portion is attached together with gauze or the like by using a double-sided adhesive tape so as not to impair the acoustic performance such as sound volume and audio quality. In recent years, many television sets or audio systems are black in color for giving a sense of high quality. In turn, many decorative sheets or double-sided adhesive tapes used therefor are black in color. In such usage, for example, in order not to impair the design property, there has been proposed a double-sided adhesive tape reduced in the glossiness of the pressure-sensitive adhesive layer surface that is used on the decorative sheet side (see, for example, JP-A-7-305038 and JP-A-9-157612).
In the case where a decorative sheet is fixed on the speaker portion of a housing by using a double-sided adhesive tape and then miss positioning or other abnormalities of the product are generated, the decorative sheet portion is sometimes separated together with the double-sided adhesive tape immediately or at the product inspection to reuse the housing (main body portion). On this occasion, the above-described conventional double-sided adhesive tape may cause a problem that the tape is torn during separation and remains on the speaker housing portion or even if the tape can be separated without tearing, so-called “adhesive residue” of leaving a pressure-sensitive adhesive on the housing portion occurs, requiring an operation of removing the residue with a solvent or the like, as a result, the operation of removing the decorative sheet portion is reduced in the workability.